Rise's Comeback
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Set after the P4 but before P4 Arena. One day, Teddie submits a 'story' 'inspired' by their adventures to a Script Writing Contest. Then, the Investigation Team becomes movie stars. Of course, with Rise as the main character! The name of the murder mystery TV show? Team Persona! Shooting starts next month, the month when Yu returns. Minor Rise x Souji/Yu. POSSIBLE SEQUEL!


Rise Kujikawa was just given the role of a lifetime!

The Investigation Team knows it to. Their reactions? Not surprised. Ever since what happened in Inaba- the _incidents _and _murders_- Rise didn't even think twice about being a star again. But with the urging and authority of her friends, she was able to be back in the spotlight.

And how would she be back in the spotlight you ask?

Well, with the script of the murder mystery one of her friends entered for a writing-a-script contest for some producer. A certain blonde and blue-eyed friend, that is. With some 'inspiration' from the investigation.

The script is about a girl moving into a new town where the weather is always cloudy, rainy, foggy and stormy. The weather never seems to stop until one day, the sun finally showed itself to the town... with a price. The day after that, it was cloudy, and people had found a dead body hanging with a distorted and disfigured face hanging weirdly from a telephone wire. It was the body of a student named 'Hiroshi Yamana', soon after two more students (twins called 'Kamikaze (first) and (second) Namikaze Taka') were found dead; a group of teenagers (high school students) begin to realize the truth behind all of this. So they set up an Investigation Team with a girl (the new girl first mentioned) named Natsumi Igarashi. Along with her love interest- Shuu Ayano- and the rest of their friends- Akane Aoi and her brother, Shin Aoi, Mayumi 'Yumi' Sakura. Soon after, a bad boy named Katsu Koutestu.

The truth behind it all was an urban legend of the town where a king made a deal with a goddess- that on a day when the sun is shining, a person will die. A person that ages from a three year old to seventeen year old is the sacrifice. Each sunny day, one child. That's it. But the king never listened much to the goddess and never read the contract and just agreed. But after finding out, the king had the goddess locked away in the Internal Prison locked in a magical gate, with the darkness and its creatures.

But many portals have been opening, to and from the Internal Prison, as the magical gate is weakening. The creatues in that world, known as Shadows, have been showing their faces in the human world. Then, Natsumi discovers a world inside the TV. By accident, she, Akane and Shin fall inside the world inside the TV; they meet a lonely bear creature named Kuma who helps them get back home. The next day, they (Natsumi and Akane) enter the TV once again to investigate the area where Hiroshi Yamana died (with Kuma's help) there, they found out about Hiroshi's true feelings to the town. Natsumi awakens her 'Persona' (a powerful entity that can be used to fight) But Akane's Other Self (one who foreshows one's eternal feelings) Soon after, Mayumi (Akane Aoi's best friend and ex-celebrity) has gone missing! They found her with her Other Self. They defeat 'Other Mayumi' and she gains a Persona. Then after much more investigation, Katsu (the bad boy) is the next one to be kidnapped. They defeat Other Katsu and he gains a Persona.

But the only female detective in town soon suspects them with the murders and is kidnapped as well. The gang finds out that the pattern of the murders is the popularity between him/her as news. Next, Shuu (a former sports celebrity) moves into the town and is kidnapped and has gained a persona. The female detective (known as Mamori Shikai) faces her other self. The team goes into the TV and saves them. The next victim after Mamori is an elementary boy named Hyouga. She falls into a deadly coma after her rescue and the team finally catches the true victim, ex-celebrity whose ratings have plummeted due to the news in a another channel named Sansaki Akiba. He escapes after interrogation, they find him in the TV world. They fight him and realizes he is only being used by the goddess herself. They fight the goddess, win and the murders are stopped. In the end, Natsumi moves away but promises to come back to their town one day. Of course, she and Shuu start a long-distance relationship.

**-Main Cast (the Investigation Team)-**

**Rise 'Risette' Kujikawa as Natsumi Igarashi**

**Chie Satonaka as Akane Aoi**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Shin Aoi**

**Yukiko Amagi as Mayumi 'Yumi' Sakura**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Katsu Koutestu**

**Yu Narukami as Shuu Ayano**

**Teddie as Kuma**

**Naoto Shirogane as Mamori Shikai**

"Hey Risette!" Rise's manager said on the phone. "Don't forget! Shooting starts at September!"

The Investigation Team members (minus Yu) are currently sitting at Junes' food court, talking about their big plans next month.

"Yeah yeah... I get it. Don't worry! It's only a month away!" Rise sighed, annoyed. _And a month away until __**he **__returns..._

"Can you believe this guys!? We're gonna be famous!" Chie happily threw her arms in the air. "And, Yu is coming back!"

"Can you believe that Rise? Yu is coming back, we're gonna be famous and you're gonna make a comeback! All in next month!" Yosuke commented. Rise smiled in response as she sent another text message to her soon-to-be-coming boyfriend.

"Yup. Look out world! The shooting of 'Team Persona' is coming on next month!" Rise yells out to the sky, causing a lot of attraction and whispering.

"Oops."


End file.
